


The Part We Play

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Eggsy Unwin, F/M, Kingsman Spoilers, POV Eggsy Unwin, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Hi! LONG tumblr prompt. This is going to be a multiple parter but here is the prompt:"Can I please have a Eggsy x Female!Reader where Eggsy is undercover on a mission with this mob family and the reader is the part of the enemy but she is really kind, caring and doesn't want to be a part of the mob family because she doesn't want to hurt anyone and she knows it's wrong. Eggsy and her get closer and begin to fall for eachother and the Kingsman realise she's a good person so they save her from her family. Side note: Readers father gets angry when she falls in love with Eggsy xxx"





	The Part We Play

All you ever wanted was to have a normal life and a normal family… Just to be able to go to school like the other kids. To have friends, play a sport or maybe even try your hand at theatre. But you learned pretty quick that having anything resembling ‘normal’ wasn’t going to happen. 

Not with a life like yours… not with a family like yours. 

Although what you had wasn’t really a family so much as it was your father and his goons— but it was all the same: you were stuck. Stuck somewhere you never wanted to be, in a life you didn’t choose and saying you were miserable didn’t begin to cover it. 

You were miserable and then some, but you’d gotten a bit better at hiding it over the years. Wasn’t hard considering you’d spent your entire life being homeschooled, hardly ever seeing dad or well, anyone. You also never had a real job because he had plenty of money and friends were hard to come by. Dating? Yeah, that was completely out of the question... but you made your due, you always made your due.

You did so because it’s what mom would have wanted. You couldn’t always see that though and for awhile there you fought it, and boy did you fight it hard. Tried your best to rebel, to have a life outside of this shit your father called living, and it wasn’t until he drug you back kicking and screaming that you decided it just wasn’t worth it. 

But just because you accepted it didn’t mean you understood it… and really you didn't.

Why couldn’t you have been like the other kids? Why couldn’t you fall in love and go off to college or get married like everyone else— even though you weren’t even sure that’s what you wanted… you just wanted the choice, and no matter how long you thought about it you couldn’t understand why you never had one. It didn’t make sense to you, and whenever you begged for an answer you were only given more questions. More questions and excuses.

 _‘There are people who would use you against me.’ ‘Running this kind of business is bound to get you enemies...’_ or your personal favorite, _‘Honey, I’m doing all of this for you.’_

All of those excuses were valid, and would be pretty terrifying to hear if you hadn’t grown so used to them by now. Not to mention they were usually delivered without a hint of tact, or genuine emotion, and that only made his words harder to believe. He wasn’t convincing in the slightest, but he was your dad still, wasn’t he? To be completely honest, most days you couldn’t tell. 

One thing you did know though was that you weren’t afraid of anything anymore. How could you be with a man like that as your father? He never touched you of course, no, you were his little girl; the only thing he seemed to care about and you were the future…

There were some days though— even though they were rare... when you did believe he’d started this for you. When you believed his motives were just and his plans not insane… But none of that really mattered. It didn’t matter because even if he started all of this for you, he was doing it for himself now. He'd been doing it for himself for a long time.

So here you were, the daughter of one of the most successful ~~mob bosses~~ business men in America, being dragged all over the world in his sick fucking plot to control, well… everything. 

And all you wanted was out. You played the part, but you dreamt of something better… something more than just being the daughter of a rich psychopath, no matter how nice a ring it had to it. But how could you ever get out with all of his eyes on you?

He had so many eyes, always fucking watching…

The short answer was you couldn’t, and it was almost painful to admit you wouldn’t make it two cities over before he was on your ass. That and you didn’t exactly have the familiarity of your home city to guide you this time… No, you were in the middle of fucking London and you didn’t know North from South. You knew how to get to the coffee shop sure, and the bookstore of course, but that was about it. 

So what choice did you really have but to just tough it out? 

Dad liked that of course, and brought you in almost immediately as his assistant once you’d stopped fighting your fate. You’d been put in charge of making calls, moving money around, basically everything legit about his business you ran. He called it grooming, but you knew this was really just his way to keep you in his sights.

It didn’t take long for you to realize that ‘assistant’ really just meant you were his maid, and that pissed you off more than anything el—

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

“Darlin? They’re gonna be here any minute, can you whip up some of that famous tea of yours?”

“Sure thing, daddy.” You agreed with a sweet smile, shoving the phone you weren’t even paying attention to into your pocket as you push from your bed. A distraction of any size was better than thinking about the vicious cycle that was your life for another minute.

With that in mind you walked by placing a kiss on his cheek as you retreated to the kitchen to do your ‘job’ once more. If there was one thing you hated it was playing the role he forced you into. The role you watched your mother play a thousand times... Well, before she left of course. You can remember the way she played the part of the doting wife and now you were in her spot, filling the vacated space as the perfect daughter. 

Looks like some of your childhood dreams came true right? You get to act like everything is fucking peachy every day when really you just wanted to scream.

Now as you stir the large glass pitcher in slow swirls you couldn’t help but think about the job you had to do, and the part you had to play… You’d been doing so well lately, hadn’t you? And now it was time to remember your lines and get to your mark without any more hesitation. 

You stepped forward, pressing open the swinging door to the main room with your hip. When you scanned the area you saw that dad’s guests had in fact arrived, and you wondered what todays meeting would entail… 

A little torture here, some threatening there? Or maybe they were just stopping by for a pleasant chat. Your dad was unpredictable so really it could be anything, but when you stepped forward the air was so tense you could almost taste it, and you realized there might be one thing you were scared of after all…

Only you couldn’t think about that for long, because by the time you reached dad and his company curiosity had fully rooted; bitting with impatience as you eye those in his party. One of the men— Malcom Royce, you’d known for years. He was a large, muscular man with a tattoo on his neck of a bleeding heart with thorns wrapped around it. Royce was beyond frightening in stature, and had probably put more men in their graves than you had lattes— but you knew he’d never hurt you.

But it wasn’t Royce that had your interest, even if it was nice to see a familiar face that wasn’t fathers. It was the bright blue eyes of the 3rd man that engrossed you. You didn’t recognize him at all, had never seen him in your life… but holy shit did your jaw nearly drop. Whoever this was— he was handsome, really fucking handsome. Far more handsome and younger than any of the people your father brought around the house, and honestly you couldn’t help but stare.

His golden brown hair was thrown about lazily and he had a dark sweater on with a plaid button up below it. He wore fitted jeans and had on a pair of brown boots. His smile was soft and his eyes were light when they met yours and it felt like you already knew him. There was something about him that was almost intoxicating… something that screamed he was just like you, something that said he could save you...

“Perfect timing, darling. Thank you.” he placed a hand to your shoulder softly, but it was done more out of control than anything else as he gestured towards his company with a wide smile. “Thirsty? My daughter here makes excellent iced tea.”

You’d only been looking at… whoever this was for the last 30 or so seconds, but there was a pungent tide that seemed to wrap around the gaze you two shared, and it locked you together. It was insane you knew that, and it almost made you sick to your stomach truthfully; but you could have stared into those azure eyes for ages, getting lost in the possibilities.

Only dad rubbed your shoulder again, pulling you from the strangers eyes sharply. You smiled to yourself, only now hearing the compliment he’d offered. It was genuine you knew that, but in a flash it was back to business as usual. He nodded once signaling you to distribute the glasses accordingly, and just as your script told you to, you compiled.

“It’s not poisoned, honest.” You spoke stepping slightly closer handing off a drink to Malcom with a pure smile. Your father grabbed a glass from over your shoulder as you approached this somehow familiar stranger, holding the glass out for him to take. 

The man didn’t grab it though, but he looked from your hands to your eyes sporting a stare you couldn’t decipher. You did however know what that warm chill meant, and that was enough to send your heart fluttering a mile a minute. Maybe it was that jawline, or maybe it was the way he’d been looking at you… whatever it was, it was more than a little intimidating. Intimidating and extremely attractive.

“Oh, it ain’t?” he asked raising his voice teasingly, and you heard the quiet shuffle of those around you as they began listening passively. “Was a bit worried till you said somethin’…”

“Understandable in your line of work.” You answered back just as quick, the ease of your words surprising even you as they left your lips. 

“Can’t be too sure.” 

After a faint smile, you inched closer pushing the glass towards him once more. “It’s safe… trust me.”

“Yeah, alright.” he smiled at you, not looking to your father as he pulled the drink from your hands; his fingers lightly brushing across your own offering their own soft wave of pinpricks. You lingered on his eyes and lips for a second too long as he raised the glass to you, then the others. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” the three of them said in unison and a second later your father added with a smile. ”To a very auspicious relationship.” 

You watched as they raised their glasses, feeling the heaviness creeping around you like a fog. But even in that mess you couldn’t help but smile as you almost miss the feeling of his fingers over yours. However by the look your father sent playtime was over and he needed you out. Now. 

But just before you retreated through the door you’d entered, you threw your eyes to the center of the room once more. That man’s azure eyes had already been transfixed on you, and when your gazes met once more you could almost see the fucking stars.

 

———

**Eggsy P.o.V**

Eggsy walked up those marble stairs with a weight heavy on his chest, it was pushing and begged for release but he held his composure as best he could. Thankfully the distress he felt wasn’t painted across his face as obviously as it was along his insides. This part was never simple, but it did get easier and every time he passed that ready check he was thankful. 

Thankful because at least so far, he'd managed to keep his head…

“Erick— time you met the boss, Norman Blackwell.” Malcom’s voice was strong and gravely as he threw his arm over Eggsy’s shoulder; pulling him closer in an almost too friendly hug. “Why we’re here, actually.”

Malcom Royce had a cigar sticking out the corner of his mouth, and his yellow shirt was open at least one too many buttons in Eggsy’s opinion. It wasn’t like he claimed to be very stylish, but Kingsman had sort of spoiled him in a way. Now what he wore was somewhere closer to one of those intercity hipsters on their way to teach a class about art history or somethin’ and it wasn’t really a look he was fond of… But it’s what the mission called for, so he’d do it.

For whatever reason, Norman was picky and only paid notice to a certain type of person. Someone scholarly, and intelligent with a background in ecology and other related fields... In Eggsy’s case, or rather Erick Thorne’s- he’d been attending Imperial for some time on scholarship for the Biological Sciences program up until last year when he dropped out due to _'unknown reasons'_. 

Now, Merlin wasn’t sure what it was about this type that Blackwell liked so much, but it was the key in planning a successful mission. Several other students and scientists in similar situations and positions had gone missing over the last several years, and it was Kingsman’s job to find out why. 

Eggsy had been undercover for about 5 months now— working alongside Royce, and it was some of the most stressful work he’d ever done. And that's coming from someone who saved the world not once, but twice. It's why he and Tilde broke it off actually… That and she couldn’t handle just dating after he’d told her marriage wasn’t in their cards. No, people usually don't like being told they ain't as important as a job. But it was the truth, Kingsman came first, and it always would. 

Plus with Harry back it just didn’t make sense for him to go off and become a prince. That life wasn’t meant for him… He didn't know shit about being a prince, but this he knew about. This he could do.

“Is it now?” Eggsy asked back, with only mild interest upon his voice. But really, this is what he’d been working towards for months and the fact that the day had finally come felt almost like a dream. “Was you plannin’ on tellin’ me before we got in?”

“I’m tellin you now.” Royce laughed back heartily, his large muscles nearly popping the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. 

Saying Royce was huge was about a big an understatement as his height. He was tall and then some, more like a bloody fucking giant. Massive arms, a small head and beady little eyes… Dangerous, and stronger than Eggsy that’s for damn sure, and he begged the universe he’d never have to fight that son of a bitch. Cause if he did, well that was almost certainly a fight he’d lose.

“Cheeky fuck.” Eggsy laughed back stuffing his hands in his pockets as they continue up the remaining stairs. “Jus wonderin’ why you got me meetin’ him s’all.”

“That’s fair… He’s very interested in you actually, even asked for you by name after I told him bout last weeks run.” Royce replied with a toothy smile, his golden tooth flickering in the light as the soft puffs of smoke surrounded Eggsy in waves. 

“Did he now?” Eggsy pressed his tongue to the corner of his mouth in thought as he decipher the face before him. When Malcolm just nodded, he sent out a soft laugh looking back to the door and scanning the large white pillars on either side. This house was huge. Larger than most of the houses he’d been in before, and it screamed of money.

“Sure did. Think that bit impressed him… might have something a bit a bigger for ya now.” 

“Best we go find out then, yeah?” Eggsy smiled again, trying to ignore the smoke that filled his lungs as Royce moved a hand to his shoulder; squeezing almost tightly as he pointed straight into his face. 

“One other thing, while you’re in there… Watch yourself around y/n, ya hear?”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes, tilting his head cautiously in confusion. “Who now?”

“Norman’s daughter.” he accentuated with feigned annoyance in his voice. 

_Norman’s daughter? Norman's got a daughter?_ How was it they had no record of Blackwell having a daughter?

Quickly Eggsy pulled up the menu across his contact lenses— some of the new Kingsman upgrades — scanning the files for any mention of a daughter, or of him ever having a child at all, but there was absolutely nothing. The only thing it said about his family at all was that he had a wife that went missing a little over 8 years ago. 

“Don’t matter… I ain’t interested.” Eggsy’s voice was stern and believable as he held a disinterested look behind his azure gaze. And really, he meant that… he was NOT interested. Yeah, it’d been over a year since Tilde, and it wasn’t like he was hung up on her or nothin’ either but after all that— relationships just didn’t really matter to him anymore. 

What mattered was his family and work. Harry, Merlin and Rox mattered... but not relationships and sure as shit not love.

“Good. Any questions then?” Royce asked after a second believing his answer; sporting a wide smile as he winked, pulling the cigar from his teeth to flick the long gray ash away.

Eggsy had learned enough to know this was the part where he needed to shut up and smile. A shake of his head would do, so he offered it knowing it would satisfy Royce enough to gain further entry. Merlin was likely already working away at that bit of missed information, and would have something of use at the next rendezvous… For now he had to just play this out and hope for the best.

Royce stepped forward, shoving the double doors wide as he lead the way with Eggsy following closely behind; scanning the large room with careful eyes. There were large couches, and several tables with TV’s plastered to the walls. Art decorated the walls like the people did the furniture; and they lounge about beautifully on their phones or computers as if they’d hadn't even noticed people entered. 

It all seemed so… normal. Except every so often there would be a large man with a gun, hired and ready to blow someones head off in a moments notice.

When their walk came to a halt, Eggsy saw him… Finally… The man he’d been dying to meet since day one of this bloody mission… Norman fucking Blackwell. 

There he was sitting on his own version of a throne— which was just a very large leather couch in the far back of the room, women and Blue Pit’s decorating it like tapestry and he looked like he knew it all. 

Norman was a genius. He went to MIT, married a Julie Summers and up until now, was thought to never have had any children. He was a big shot in the clean energy world; founding Aqua-Terra, a Fortune 500 company located in the States. Somewhere along the line he wound up owning over half of the water and power in the country— mainly renewable energy like wind turbines and solar panels, but he dabbled in other areas as well. 

Getting into the details of how exactly one man came to own that much of the ‘free world’ would take a short seminar, and right now just wasn’t the time. That and unfortunately Kingsman didn’t know what the hell Blackwell was doing in London, but based off of what they did know thanks to the Statesman— it wasn’t lookin' good.

“Norman… here he is, just like you asked.”

“Ah, yes… Erick Thorne, right?” Norman called from his seat, leaning back leisurely as he locked his eyes on Eggsy’s. He held a small puppy in his hands, petting it softly between the ears.

“That’s right.” Eggsy replied smoothly with a nod, his gaze just as focused as Normans had been.

“Erick Thorne…” he repeated as he moved to his feet, placing the puppy in a woman lap before making his way to inspect Eggsy more closely. “You impressed Royce over here— and that my friend is hard to do. You impressed him so much that I just had to look into you myself…”

“Did you?” Eggsy asked raising a brow curiously with a smile, eyes still unwavering. "What'd you find out?"

"Heh... quite a lot actually. If I’m being completely honest with you, I’ve had my eye on you for awhile now Mr. Thorne, and I’ve got to say I’m quite impressed as well.” 

Norman was standing much closer to Eggsy now, too close. He was tall and thin with a perfectly trimmed beard and wore a pair of black fitted jeans, with a dark blue blazer that fit him perfectly. His hair was black and salted yet lively, and in all manner of speaking he was fit and handsome. But there was something uneasy about him too… Something strange in his eyes that made Eggsy uncomfortable, and as he gaze into the face before him he could see the look he wore was a carefully constructed mask. 

He’d seen that mask before… he saw it on Valentine. He saw it that night on Arthur. The look before him was bordering on homicidal and was somewhere between raging lunatic and architecture teacher and it was severely convincing. 

But Eggsy smiled back as not to offend his host, pulling his arms behind his back; holding his wrist lightly in his other hand. After a brief nod, he began again trying for as neutral as possible. “Jus doin’ my job, sir.”

Norman smiled sinisterly wide, sliding a hand to Eggsy’s shoulder giving it an affectionate shake. He sent an awkward laugh towards Malcom before looking to Eggsy once more. “I’ve heard that before— many times actually. But I’m not looking for that kind of answer… None of these fucking idiots did what you did. They’re selfish fuckin’ pricks that don't care about anything but money.”

He paused momentarily pointing to Eggsy with a lazy finger before starting again, his tone only a fraction lighter. “You don't seem like that kinda guy to me… But if not money... then what is it that you fight for? Or better yet... what won't you fight for?"

Eggsy pressed his lips together lightly, still keeping his gaze strong and as in control as he could muster while he listen to Normans silvery words.

"Unless you are like these fucking idiots. Are you like them, Erick?”

Eggsy swallowed the lump away, staring into those large blue eyes; feeling them piercing like needles. “No, I ain’t.”

“Good… good.” he nodded up and down slowly as that sinister smile returned infill. “Because I have plans for you.”

The air around them was so thick you could cut it, and the sound of a door creeping open did so like a knife. Eggsy watched as a woman walked towards them… as _you_ walked towards them holding a large tray of drinks.

The last thing he should be doing was getting lost in the color of your eyes, and the shape of your lips but here he was… staring at you like the fucking idiot he’d just claimed not to be. Really he should be focusing on the tense conversation that had just passed and the promise of many more… The promise of a job. On what the fuck Blackwell meant by all those fucking mind games he was playing?

Eggsy should be focusing on figuring out what to do next, not the way your hair shined when you walked— but shit you were a beautiful distraction… probably one of the prettiest things he’d seen and now he realized why Royce had warned him about you in the first place.

You stopped just in front of him, and when your eyes met the world nearly stopped around him. Norman had said something, but Eggsy didn’t hear it, he was just watching as you handed Royce a glass then turned towards him with eyes light and welcoming. But when you offered him one, he didn’t take it. For some reason he was frozen just... staring at you. 

He didn’t really know how to explain it, but he felt like he’d met you before somewhere. Like you were a part of him already as mental as that sounded and when you spoke your voice was soft and sweet like honey. In those moments, for the first time in over a year… he felt a spark lighting low in his stomach.

“It’s safe… trust me.” You’d told him and it was funny because even though he didn’t know you at all— didn’t even know your fucking name… he did trust you. 

For some reason, he did and for a split second he wondered if that trust would save his life, or end it…

**Author's Note:**

> This will be on going, at least like 2 or 3 more parts is my guess! Sorry its long I got overwhelmed and did a LOT of backstory because I am insane.


End file.
